Aeonic DXD Time!
by Dracul666
Summary: Summery won't fit. Inspired by a number of abandoned/betrayed Naruto(oddly enough) Fanfiction but Naruto:The Devilish Sage by Plasma Assassin is what finally made me go through with it. The Kamen Rider aspect is Zi-O inspired so expect the confusion of Time related matters. It's also cross-posted and first published on on my AO3 Account under NazoAO3.


Dracul666: I'm back for anyone who still cares! I have no excuses in my mind. I've become absorbed into AO3. I try'd so hard not to stray from writing here. I feel even worse since I still read here, so I'm still using the site when I could be writing! For those of you who don't know, on AO3 when you publish a story you have 30 days to write and finish it or the 1st Chapter...and unlike here on .Net the time doesn't refresh. I've also had alot of shit going on in my life lately including 2 family deaths in less than a year. Anyway over on AO3 I have Dracul666 as a Pseud but it's not my main one. I also got a Lemon Writer over there post under a Pseud of their own granted it's on my Profile, it was part of our deal. Sadly they update about as well as I do and I'm not into what they write on their own but I don't hold that against them. I'm not gonna Crosspost everything I write but I've decided to make this one my first.

Also I'd like to once more promote **Naruto:The Devilish Sage** by **Plasma Assassin **as the Fic that made me finally go with this idea. I honestly think I might be addicted seeing as I have so much trouble waiting for new Chapters. And as seems to be the standard in DXD Crossovers I'm planning to expand the crossover to fill out my OC's and a few other's Peerages. Suggestions for can be from anything you want! But I have picked a few already. Dracul(OC)'s Peerage has 10 undecided pieces available pieces: 1 queen(At least 2 or 3 ideas of my own but nothing set), 1 rook, 2 knights, 1 bishops, and 5 pawns.

Now lastly the disclaimer and summery to follow. **I don't own Kamen Rider, Highschool DXD or anything-else I put in here unless I came up with it.**

Now for the Summery

* * *

"According to this book, a young Devil by the name of Dracul Gremory one day rises to become a King. His path begins in the quaint unassuming Kuoh Town of Japan. At 18 destiny makes itself known as he finally steps out of the the shadow of-! Wait...this isn't right, the pages are changing! Dracul Gremory is abandoned by his clan. Now all on his own he attempts to build a new life and survive. Dracul Gremory passes away at the age of 8, a whole decade before he begins his campaign"

Time has been altered, merely to tamper with the life of a single-

"No! No, this will not stand! My lord is destined to reign over this world and he shall do so! I shall find my lord before this...error, can occur. We shall find those who dare to prevent his ascension and show them why his rule will come to pass no matter what is done to stop it!"

"_IWAE!_ Let it be known that with this treason my lord shall not fall! Instead he shall rise to even greater heights then he had before! His subjects shall cheer! His Enemies shall despair! Gaze upon him for he is the future of this world"

His name is, Kamen Rider...Aeon!

* * *

"_Waga Maou_(My Lord or My Demon King) I promise that whoever did this to you will pay. But first I must find you. Wherever you are _Waga Maou _I beg of you, please stay alive until I find you" Woz(Do I really need to explain it's him) spoke aloud as he desperately made his way through an Underworld forest. He had black hair swept mostly to the right, a very long and stylish scarf, and baggy grey clothes. Woz had no idea how this was happening! He was just minding his own business back in the year 2068. The Prophet was happily reminiscing on how his master rose to power, something he was always glad to do. But as he was reading his_ Ōma Kōrin Reki_ (Oma Advent Calendar) the very book that chronicles his lord's history and informed him of events to come. It was as he reached the part where the Kingdom began to be built did he feel the very world shift around him. The palace distorted and even began to disappear! Instinctively he looked to the Advent Calendar for answers...and he found them. Woz had never been more terrified in his life then when he watched the content of his King's story changed! Somehow he had been born without the power of his clan, this was not the case before! He was shunned and treated poorly by said clan. That made no sense! Admittedly he had been overlooked in favor for his sister due to her being a prodigy, but this was a clan that was known for treat even their servants like family!

His lord in this new Timeline could only take so much, while things never got violent outside of the occasional slap for 'Discipline' the neglect and poor treatment over time was to much for him to bear. He was a child who was unwanted and knew it. As he had the right to, he finally confronted his supposed 'Family'. While the book didn't give any details on what was said, it's clear it didn't end well. The book ends by saying that his master, Dracul Gremory dies alone in the wilderness of the Underworld at age of 8. A child, his life ended a whole 10 years before he'd walk his path. Woz refused to believe it! The Prophet ran to find his lord but only found pain and despair. The man he served, who he would gladly give his life for, who gave him purpose. He was dying! Vanishing! Woz wasn't ashamed to admit that cried and screamed at what he saw...there was hope however. For he the Prophet was still here! With all due haste as he was vanishing, his lord told him how he could feel memories of his past changing. He said it was up to him to fix this.

So Woz did the only thing he could. He traveled back in time 60 years to 2008(It's never explained how, but Woz seems to possesses the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline without the apparent use of a Time Mazine). First thing he did was head straight to the Underworld and headed for the Gremory estate to find Dracul. Sadly he couldn't sense his King anywhere, no one even seemed to notice he was gone!. It took everything Woz had not to break-in and punish them for what they had done. But even he had to admit that with 2 Power of Destruction users on the estate it would most likely not turn-out in his favor. Actually maybe it was 3 if he could count Dracul's fraternal twin Rias at her age. In the end he was left with no choice but to leave and try and track his lord. So here he was wildly running throughout the Underworld's wild to find a single 8 year old.

* * *

_I don't want to die!_" wailed the thoughts of a child. He looked a tad pale and sickly looking for an 8 year old but was dressed atleast fairly nice. He had short light brown hair with crimson highlights and deep violet eyes filled with fear and his streaming with tears. He had run away from home, a foolish thing to due for a child of his age and poor health he knew...but he just couldn't do it anymore. Unlike basically all born from the Bael Clan but not unlike his cousin Sairaorg, Dracul too was born without the Power of Destruction. He was also born with a weaker constitution than most. Rias on the other hand was born perfectly healthy. Later as they got older it was discovered that her POD(Power of Destruction) and overall Magic Power was higher and more potent usual for a child, even for a noble like them. As a result Rias was heavily focused on so that she could 'Ensure the clan's future' even though as the older twin Dracul was the next Heir and not her.

Dracul desperately tried to makeup for his shortcomings however(Even if they weren't his fault). He studied hard and was smarter than Rias, his main strengths being his creativity and his ability to craft/invent. He even studied other Clans and thought up ideas to help improve relations with them! He trained in secret to try and improve his health. His cousin Sairaorg tutored him and gave him advice. But it barely seemed to work if at all. Out of his entire family he only had a positive relationship with three of them.

Venelana Gremory his Mother. Their relationship confused him. She cared for him and showed him love as a Mother should. She visited and helped take care of him whenever he was sicker than usual. She all this and alittle more. Rias always got more time with their Mother but given all the focus on her he could understand that. What confused him however was that despite all she did right, she always kept a distance from him when the family was together. There were subjects that she would avoid that either he wanted to know about or needed to.

Grayfia Lucifuge his older Brother Sirzechs Lucifer's Wife and his Sister-Law. Grayfia wasn't one for showing emotion but Dracul tended to spot a smile whenever they spent time with eachother. The claims for her visits tended to be that his Brother was to busy being 1 of the 4 leaders of the Devil Faction. Dracul knew she was lying though Sirzechs adored and doted on Rias constantly. Considering how blunt and honest she could be despite her politeness Dracul found it sweet she was lying just to make him of all people feel better. Outside of Sairaorg she was his main tutor and was always trying to help him build and expand his Magic. He truly felt terrible about how he felt about her, because if he was honest...he saw her more as a Mother than he did Venelana.

Sairaorg Bael was the sibling he wished Rias and Sirzechs would be. Sairaorg never ignored him, ridiculed him or put him down. He understood where Dracul was coming from since he wasn't born with POD either and was treated poorly because of it. That's why he would come over and teach him, unfortunately since he wasn't born weak like Dracul there was only so much he could do to help. But with Sairaorg quickly starting to make a name for himself as he raises through the Ranks of the Underworld needless to say he was always a source of inspiration.

In the end none of it seemed to matter. He was neglected and ignored by all other save maybe a few others(Minus those above). He had to take care of himself more then you would think when you live in an estate full of servants. His Evil Piece Set delayed in it's creation in favor of(You guessed it) Rias's who already had her Queen chosen...and his Set wasn't even under his own control! Dracul had a King Piece, A KING PIECE! King Pieces were banned confiscated by the current government years before he was even born. Yet somehow he had one only to have it taken by Sirzechs claiming that it's creation was merely a mistake. Overall as time went on he felt as if he was just disappearing from the world. And that was **Not **because of his consistent sickness. Not long after losing his King Piece did he finally let how feel and view things be known.

Rias being the spoiled brat she was just laughed and mocked him, Sirzechs try'd to calm him down to his surprise but wasn't doing that good of a job making almost sound that his feelings were his own fault. Grayfia sadly wasn't there to keep his stupidity in line. His Mother just stayed silent while looking sad. Lastly his 'Father' Zeoticus Gremory just sighed and looked at him in disappointment while telling him childish and rude he was being. Obviously he didn't stick around after that last one. Too overwhelmed to think properly Dracul just kept moving whatever direction didn't lead to a dead-end...and now he was going to die for it. As if his life hadn't proven his bad luck already things somehow got worse.

Stray Devils. Devils(Typically from a Peerage) who have diverted away from or even killed their masters for their own selfish desires. And without their masters to keep their powers in check they have the potential become a great threat if their powers go to much beyond their control. That was only if enough time had past though. But that doesn't matter much when your a child and there's **3** of them! Their unstable energy was how he could tell they were Strays since their appearances hadn't started to turn more monstrous yet.

"What the hell's a kid doin' out here?" the only female asked blatantly and rudely poking his head repeatedly.

"Who cares. We had to get out after killing that prick boss of ours so fast we couldn't grab anything to eat! I don't know about, but I've been craving alot more meat lately" a second one spoke as they already seemed to be changing with their teeth sharpening and growing. Dracul gasped at his words.

"Hold up!" called who Dracul guessed to be the leader. "Check out the brats hair" he said pointing at him.

"Yeah, theres some red in it. So what?"

"Not red. Crimson. Last I check only 1 Clan in the Underworld has that shade for hair"

"You mean?"

"That's right! He's a Gremory. Just imagine what we could get if we take him with us to the Human World and hold him for ransom!" the leader cheered as did the other 2. "We're already on the run though, so it'd be best if we make sure he doesn't make any noise" he said cracking his knuckles. Dracul didn't think his fear and stress could go any higher but was proved wrong as he closed his eyes as the Stray raised his arm.

*SMACK*

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the clearing. Yet Dracul felt no pain, to his further shock he opened his eyes to see an unknown man with the Stray's fist in his hand. If he could see the man's face would be baffled at the furious expression he bore.

"Unworthy filth. You dare make plans that would belittle _Waga Maou_. Not only that but you would raise your hand to him! Does your insolence know no limit?" the man spoke with a slight distortion and a noticeable echo to his voice despite not speaking loud enough to make one. "Stand aside" he ordered shoving the fist down and to the side causing the Stray to spin. Woz then thrust his hand towards him causing the air distort as he blasted him away.

"Who the hell are you!" one of them yelled. Woz just ignored them however and turned to Dracul.

"Worry not, _Waga Maou_! These interlopers shan't be here to trouble you much longer. I shall dispose of these Strays with due haste" he promise before returning his attention to said Devils. The woman charged first only to be promptly backhanded to the ground. The sharp toothed Stray jumped at him, Woz dodged to the left with no issue. "It's a wonder you were able to kill your master. You all seem quite inept at fighting, let alone killing" he mocked.

"You prick!" he shouted lunging to take a bite out of Woz who merely chuckled. Swinging his book in an upwards arc spine first, he slammed the Stray's jaw shut...on his tongue. Quickly Woz spun around his attacker to not only keep blood from the now bitten off tongue off his calendar but to slam the spine into the back of his skull. The Stray leader got back to his feet as he watched his cohorts be taken down with ease. Sharp Tooth(their not gonna survive so I'm not gonna keep putting 'The' and 'Stray' in the the descriptors) was clasping his hands over his mouth in a vain hope to stop the bleeding, the woman was still on the ground but shooting the leader a look.

"I don't know who you are, but this is to big a score to give up on!" he yelled pulling out a pair of twin daggers. He charged Woz as his female cohort silently got up and pulled out a knife of her own. He stopping in his tracks shocked as Woz, instead of running to meet him he tossed that book he was carrying over his shoulder. It rapidly enlarged before opening and slamming shut on the woman entrapping her between it's pages.

"Do you think me so foolish Stray? I came here so that the of Rule of Aeon would be preserved! One such as yourself won't even be so much as a footnote in the book detailing his origins. Out of desperation due to the situation and rage due to the comment the Leader charged. He raised his right knife and brought it down, or rather attempted to. Woz caught the wrist and twisted his arm, but being fueled by fear and adrenaline let him try from the left with the other knife. Woz merely blocked with his forearm against the Leader's...and then he ended it. With a further twist of the arm and another application of force he broke the Leader's wrist. Caught the dropped knife. And promptly shoved it into the side of the Stray's head.

* * *

Dracul could only watch as this stranger saved his life. But who was this man? He called him his King, but he didn't have any Peerage members. Sharp Tooth had bled to death not long after hitting the ground and the woman had been entombed in the man's book. Dracul's breath hitched as the stranger turned towards him and the Leader fell with a blade firmly stuck in his brain. Suddenly. As he began to slowly make his way over to Dracul, his book(Still enlarged) flew into his hand. He then flung it high into the air as if it weighed nothing. Now standing before the child, the book fell into his hand now back to it's normal size. Almost on instinct due to his curious nature Dracul began to open his mouth to ask what the point of tossing the book was...only to be met with screaming.

That's right, screaming. Moving to Just barley see past his savior he managed to spot a figure falling from the sky. Going against his fear he made eye contact with the man and winced when he heard the body's impact. "_Waga Maou_. As promised, the Strays are no more. You no doubt have questions. I will give any information you request that I am able" he told his now child master. Dracul had so many questions but didn't know where to start. Thankfully some part of his brain had been processing all this since the man showed up.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Woz! I am not only a humble servant, but also the Prophet of your rule. For you _Waga Maou _are not just Dracul Gremory. You are Kamen Rider Aeon! The one who is destined to rule!"


End file.
